Heretofore various attempts have been made to provide for mounting wheel accessories on vehicle wheels. These attempts, for the most part, have necessitated the provision of mounting fixtures which must either be attached to the wheel each time a wheel accessory is to be used or, if permanently mounted, require the use of tools and special fasteners in order to secure the wheel accessory thereto.
This invention provides a vehicle wheel mounting fixture of the type which may be readily mounted upon an existing wheel through the utilization of the lugs conventionally used to secure the associated wheel to its hub, the fixture being so constructed as to enable its permanent retention beneath a conventional hubcap.
It is contemplated that the mounting fixture be mountable on the associated vehicle wheel without requiring the removal of all of the associated nuts, thereby maintaining the wheel secure as the accessory is being mounted.
It is a further feature of this invention that the wheel accessories to be mounted from the fixture may be readily engaged with and disengaged from the mounting fixture without the use of tools and by a person possessing only minimal mechanical ability.
A full understanding of the construction of this invention, together with further novel features and advantages, will be had from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.